bella's nightmare
by IenvyBella
Summary: like everyone eles bella has nightmares. But what she did not know hers is about to come true r


_Bella's nightmare _

_Bella pov_

"_It was my 18 birthday and Alice went over bored as always." _

"_We are having a birthday party yay Alice beamed "_

"_No Alice no way I said" _

"_Come on Bella it will be fun you'll see"_

_Edward snickers under his breath. _

"_okay Alice jeez stop nagging me I will come"_

_All I actually wanted to do is lay on my bed with Edward holding me._

"_Thank you so much Alice beamed" and rush to her first class while me and Edward._

_The day was dragging it was so long without Edward I missed him a lot .When it was lunch I took my books and wanted to rush to lunch I d\felt a cold hand sneak around my waist. _

"_Where do you going beautiful a soft musical voice asked?"_

"_I was on my way to lunch to see you Mr Cullen." I smiled and kissed him on his lips._

_We went to lunch and find Alice bouncing on her chair. I sigh and Edward kissed the top of my head we walk to the table and sit .Bella, Bella Alice voice rang through my ears. _

"_Yes Alice I sigh in defeat"_

"_What are you wearing she asked"_

_You'll see Alice"_

_You're laying Bella_

"_I sighed silly future seeing pixie I muttered under my breath"_

_The day quickly finished. I and Edward were in the parking lot. Where is Alice I asked him?_

"_She bunked school to get ready for the party he said"_

"_Kissed him and went home I walk through the house up to my room to find something lying on my bed it was a short forest green just above the knee length dress Alice I shouted! I groaned and fell on the bed. It's going to be a long night. I got to the Cullens house and Alice was doing the last parts of decorating its time its time she yelled we were all down in the living room and the room was full of balloons and pink roses I didn't argue any further._

"_It's time for presents Alice declared"_

"_I groaned really I opened the first one it was from Alice and jasper it was a small necklace with a locked in with me and my family the Cullens I smiled and hugged her thank you Alice it is really nice. Next were Rosalie and Emmet I saw Emmet disappear through the door. I frowned and ignore it. I shocked the box to find it empty everybody shook with loud with laughter. What is it I asked then came the booming laughter from Emmet and bounce back through the window? "It's a stereo Bella Emmet said."_

_And shook with laughter I opened an envelope and I heard Edward gasped it happen so fast it went all black and I woke up in Edward room Edward I called he was by my side in a second._

"_How are you feeling Isabella he asked?" _

"_I gasped he hardly ever called me that I sobbed."_

"_Bella are you okay are you in any pain I can call Carlisle if you want."_

"_No I am fine Edward I don't have any pain I was about to touch his face he pulled away we have to get you home Charlie will come and look for you. I stood up and see my outfit this was not my outfit I had on we walk down stairs and saw on one there I tripped over my feet Edward caught me and balances me and walk out to my truck and open the passages seat for me for once I didn't argue. I just gave in and let him drive .the drive was silent._

"_Please just say something I begged my voice shaking"._

"_What do you want me to say Bella he asked his voice like steel"._

"_I'm sorry for what happened I said tears running down my cheeks"_

_We pulled in front of my house the rain started to pour. He switches the truck off and sighed and turned to face me. _

"_Bella none of this is your fault you don't have to say you're sorry."_

"_I sobbed if I didn't opened that envelop it would not have happened will you please stay tonight I begged him."_

"_Bella I can't you see Bella you were a distraction to me and now I'm bored with you I don't love you I never did you are just a human you don't fit in with me you never did."_

"_You don't want me."_

"_No I don't want you neither my family they just accept you because you were my toy to play with but can you please promise me one thing don't do anything reckless be safe for Charlie he needs you." _

I just shook my head not trusting my voice.

"And in return it would be if I never existed."

He kissed the top of my head and was out of sight

I got out of my truck and stumble after him. Edward I called out but he was gone. I fell to the ground and wrapped my hands around my knees and cried out his gone. I heard the front door open and Charlie nearly ran to me.

"Bells are you okay Charlie's voice was concerned"

Two months later

Edward pov

"_It's been 2 months since I left my beautiful Bella I told her a lie."_

_I closed my eyes and saw her face. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice gasping _

"_Alice I called but she ran."_

"_I ran after her but it was no use. I tried to follow her sent but it was also just as useless because she sprayed perfume so I can't follow her. I went home she will be back later I am sure of it._

_I went home to get a crying Esme. _

"_Esme what is wrong I asked worriedly."_

"_Bella Alice left for forks she dry sobbed" _

"_I stand up I'm leaving for forks I said in a rush." _

_Bella pov _

_Jacob just declared his love for me. I shook my head this can't be happing._

"_No, no Jacob no I don't love you. I love Edward and you know that."_

"_Bella you do and you know it."_

_The next thing I knew. He pressed me against the wall and started to kiss me down my neck in my cleavage. I started to cry and begged for him to stop. It was no use to scream because they won't hear me. _

"_Shut up Bella I heard him growled if you stay still I won't hurt you."_

_He started to rip of my shirt to only leave me in my bra. _

"_No I cried again please don't do this Jake you're a good guy please."_

_He just looks up and grins evilly. _

"_No can do bells." _

_He undone my jeans and ripped of my panty. I was just in my bra he lower me and trust in to me _

"_I screamed in pain I would take James pain 1000 times over again than this."_

"_O yeah this is good he hiss trough his teeth. He looked up at me and said I must repeat after him or else I was going to die here. He started to say things I couldn't believe he is so sick and twisted."_

_I could feel he trusted in to me every time._

_Okay guys I am not gone. I am here this is my new story please review should I keep it or trash it so please let me what you think .please I would love some reviews all the grammar and spelling is my own. Next will be Edward and Alice something going to happen to Bella but what. Please review if you want to know what happens to Bella._


End file.
